Kawa i Herbata
by Vartelando
Summary: Wystarczy kilka różdżek, jedna mapa i dwa ciepłe napoje- poznajcie odważną historię Huncwotów pełną miłości, strachu, odwagi, niedopowiedzeń i słodko-gorzkich żartów. Ponieważ życie bywa zabawne, prawda?
1. chapter 1

Automat był nieczynny.

Cholerny automat z kawą był nieczynny.

Lily wpatrywała się w żółtą, zawieszoną na wysokości jej oczu kartkę jakby jej natarczywe spojrzenie miało cokolwiek zmienić. W tle słyszała przytłumione głosy jej rodziców i wyraźnie zirytowanej siostry, która niecierpliwie wygrywała paznokciami tylko jej znajomy rytm. Lily natomiast od równo trzech minut nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Nie wiedziała, czy ma to zrzucić na zmęczenie, poranną kłótnię z siostrą, opóźnienie pociągu czy może raczej na brak kawy. Wiedziała jednak, że nie może ruszyć sie spod automatu i poczciwy Dumbledore jej świadkiem, że nie może wrócić do rodziny i usiąść obok siostry. Mimo powszechnej opinii dbała o Petunię i nie chciała, by znowu uderzyła okiem w jej pięść. Takie zachowania należy hamować.

-Skarbie, może jednak do nas dołączysz? - Steve Evans był inteligentnym człowiekiem. Był zaradny, zawsze wesoły i żył w przekonaniu, że skoro stary mechanik Harold potrafi naprawić pękniętą rurę w łazience z papierosem w jednej dłoni i kanapką w drugiej, to z pewnością może to zrobić i on. Jednak Steve za grosz nie znał się na siostrzanych relacjach. Lily, widząc spojrzenie Petunii miażdżące ojca zaczęła nabierać podejrzeń, że instynkt samozachowawczy Steva był w drodzę do Meksyku. Nie otrzymując odpowiedzi mężczyzna spróbował jeszcze raz.

-Pociąg podjedzie dopiero za 15 minut, a ten staroć jest chyba odporny na twój dar perswazji.

-Tutaj nie chodzi o perswazję, tylko o obywatelską postawę. Jesteś właśnie świadkiem jednoosobowego protestu przeciw torturowaniu społeczeństwa brakiem dostępu do kawy. To bardzo poważna sprawa- dodała dobitnie dziewczyna widząc, jak kąciki ust ojca drżą i wymykają się ku górze. Mężczyzna jednak przypomniał sobie przed chwilą odbytą rozmowę z żoną i pozostał nieugięty. Lily westchnęła nareszcie odkrywając wzrok od kartki i przelotnie spojrzała na zegarek. Piętnaście minut. Tyle może wytrzymać. Piętnaście minut dzieliło ją od krótkiej podróży do Londynu, gdzie zapewne czekały już na nią przyjaciółki. I księgarnia Esów i Floresów. I ciepłe, wygodne łóżko w Dziurawym Kotle.

Dziewczyna posłusznie wślizgnęła się na lepkie, czerwone siedzenie. Każdemu ruchowi towarzyszył nieprzyjemny dźwięk trzeszczącego obicia. Lily miała wrażenie jakby wszystko zostało oblane miodem. Zresztą, miód to zapewne całkiem pozytywna wizja w porównaniu do rzeczywistości.

-...Verni mówi, że wpadnie dzisiaj koło siódmej. Pewnie tuż po wieczornych wiadomościach, nigdy ich nie przegapia. Uważa to za niesamowicie porywające...-Petunia zadarła swój mały nosek i przelotnie dotknęła naszyjnika, który zawisł na jej żyrafiej szyi. Każdy, kto poświęcił blondynce 10 minut uwagi wiedział, że w kółku zawisłym na łańcuszku widniało zdjęcie wyżej wspomnianego Verniego. Petunia uważała, że za każdym razem wywołuje to jej motylki w brzuchu. Lily była zdania, że jej siostra ma na myśli wymioty.

Szybkie zerknięcie na duży zegar nad wyjściem z obskurnej kawiarenki. Siedem minut.

-Oczywiście, wielka szkoda że nie możesz uczestniczyć w dzisiejszej kolacji-powiedziała Petunia przez zaciśnięte zęby. Obdarzyła siostrę takim samym spojrzeniem jak starą gumę przyklejoną do krawędzi blatu.

-Tak, cóż Tuniu, jestem pewna że to nie ostatnia okazja do spotkania-odpowiedziała Lily czując jak skręca się jej żołądek. Starała się, naprawdę się starała. Przez wszystkie lata nauki próbowała naprawić ich zniszczone relacje, lecz każde podejście kończyło się coraz gorszym rezultatem. W końcu każdy się poddaje.

Lily spojrzała za okno. Oszklona kawiarenka przylegała do ściany budynku dworca, w którym się znajdowali. Pogoda była parszywa, od samego rana Wielka Brytania ginęła w strugach deszczu i białej jak mleko mgle. Plany dziewczyny o zakupach przed wyjazdem do Hogwartu rozpłynęły się w bieli za oknem i spłynęły do ścieków. Z drugiej strony, perspektywa spędzenia wieczoru w otoczeniu przyjaciółek i z kuflem kremowego piwa wcale nie brzmiała tak źle.

-Lily, już czas- powiedziała delikatnie matka dziewczyny. Rodzinne podobieństwo było aż nazbyt widoczne- kobieta miała rade, sięgające ramion włosy. Jej twarz miejscami była pokryta siateczką cienkich zmarszczek, lecz w żaden sposób nie odejmowało jej to uroku. To była jedna z tych twarzy, które wraz z wiekiem nabierały coraz więcej delikatności i ciepła. Petunia odziedziczyla po matce oczy, lecz oprócz koloru nie można było znaleźć innego podobieństwa. Oczy Agathy Evans były przepełnione miłością i ciepłem, obietnicą matczynej troski i spokoju. Oczy jej mugolskiej córki przez większość czasu były pełne wściekłości i dystansu.

Lily natychmiast zerwała się na nogi i chwyciła wielki kufer. Na nim stała również pusta, kocia transporterka. Kolejny powód, aby jak najszybciej znaleźć się w przedziale pociągu. Po peronie potoczył się przeszywający gwizd przypominając o odjeździe.

James Potter rozciągnął się niczym stary kot. Leniwie przetoczył się na drugi bok nie otwierając oczu, a jego ręka niemal bezwładnie zakryła budzik przy okazji zrzucając z łóżka fasolki wszystkich smaków i talię kart.

Był to wyjątkowo spokojny jak i zarówno roztrzepany obrazek. Pogrążony we śnie chłopak leżał na wielkim łóżku zasypanym najróżniejszymi papierami, piórami i przedziwnymi, kolorowymi przedmiotami o niewiadomej funkcji. Tuż przy długich nogach chłopaka leżały różnej wielkości bączki, rzucając jakby od niechcenia kolorowe cienie i nadając pokojowi baśniowy wygląd. Gdyby nie to można by zauważyć, że pokój wyglądał jakby wybuchła w nim gryfońska bomba. Pomieszczenie od góry do dołu oblepione było złoto-czerwonymi proporczykami, flagami ze złotym lwem, zdjęciami i na pozór pustymi kartkami (w rzeczywistości były to plakaty- postacie co chwila znikały z pola widzenia latając na miotłach). Podłoga niemal w całości zakryta była zawartością dwóch kufrów porzuconych pod ścianą.

Senną ciszę przerwało ciche stukanie.

James niemrawo otworzył jedno oko i cicho jęknął. Próbując zlokalizować źródło hałasu chłopak usiadł, poprawił prostokątne okulary i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Jego wzrok jednak napotkał długi, dziwny kształt na podłodze tuż między miedzianym kociołkiem i mosiężnym teleskopem. James chwycił wcześniej wspomniany budzik i celnie rzucił w najbardziej wystający punkt. Tuż po głuchym łoskocie nastąpił zaskoczony krzyk i dźwięk przewracanych książek.

-Ktoaodzina?- Syriusz Black zerwał się z podłogi i zdezorientowany spojrzał na przyjaciela. Minęły dwie sekundy nim chłopak połączył fakty

-Dupek- mruknął i potarł bolący czubek głowy rozrzucając kosmyki nieco długich, czarnych włosów na czoło. James z lekką irytacją zauważył, że nawet noc spędzona na podłodze wśród przedmiotów nieznanego pochodzenia nie ujęła mu typowego dla Blacków wdzięku i nonszalancji.

-I zapłać tej cholernej sowie!- krzyknął Syriusz nurkując wśród rozrzuconych ubrań w poszukiwaniu swoich.

James z zaskoczeniem spojrzał w okno. Na parapecie za szybą faktycznie siedział malutki, przemoczony puszczyk. Malutki, przemoczony, wściekły puszczyk.

Chłopak nie zdążył do końca otworzyć okna, a ptak natychmiast wleciał do pokoju upuszczając wilgotną gazetę na głowę Syriusza. Chłopak otrzasnął się niczym mokry pies i wydał ciche warknięcie.

-Waruj, Łapa- powiedział zaspany James i wrzucił pięć knutów do maleńkiej torebki przywiązanej do nóżki ptaka. Syriusz już chciał odpowiedzieć, kiedy nagle uświadomił sobie pewną rzecz.

-Spóźnimy się na spotkanie z Luniaczkiem i Glizdogonem.

James wytrzesczył oczy i zerknął na zegarek. Miał on osiem wskazówek, niektóre z nich leniwie poruszały się po tarczy, inne sprawiały wrażenie jakby się ze sobą ścigały. Chłopak jednak musiał coś z niego odczytać, bo sen całkowicie zniknął z jego powiek.

Pokój natychmiast zapełnił się latającymi rzeczami, które z hukiem lądowały w kufrach.

-Okej, jestem na dziewięćdziesiąt procent pewny, że wszystko mamy- James wyprostował się dumnie a jego ręka pomknęła do czarnych, już i tak roztrzepanych włosów. Syriusz niepewnie podniósł grubą księgę o eliksirach.

-Dobra, osiemdziesiąt.

-Pod łóżkiem leży drugi kociołek.

-Siedemdziesiąt- powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby James.

-Nie widziałem nigdzie peleryny niew...

-Zmieniam swoją odpowiedź, jestem całkiem pewny, że niczego nie spakowaliśmy. Jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, chyba widziałem w twoim kufrze talerz z wczorajszą zapiekanką mojej mamy...

-Uwielbiam zapiekankę twojej mamy i nawet nie próbuj jej stamtąd wyciągąć- odpowiedział poważnie Syriusz robiąc krok w stronę swoich rzeczy. Po chwili zdezorientowany spojrzał na zawartość swojego kufra.

-Brakuje mi jednej rzeczy.

-Szacunku do siebie?

Syriusz niedbale machnął ręką.

-To nie pora na żarty, wszyscy doskonale wiemy że zgubiłem go na piątym roku po wygranym meczu.

-Łapo, nikt z nas nie wiedział, że połączenie ognistej whisky, kremowego piwa, eksplodującego durnia i różowego balonu nie skończy się dobrze...

-To było mroczne pół godziny i jeśli dobrze pamiętam obiecaliśmy o tym więcej nie wspominać- syknął Syriusz rzucając groźne spojrzenie. James odwrócił się aby ukryć cisnący mu się na usta uśmiech i jego wzrok padł na malutkie lusterko porzucone na szafce nocnej.

-Wiesz, Łapo, mamy jeszcze chwilę czasu...-mruknął James a w jego oku pojawił się błysk. Syriusz bardzo dobrze znał te spojrzenie.

-Rogaczu...-ostrzegł cicho chłopak starając się brzmieć groźnie. Nie mógł jednak zwalczyć uśmiechu. James natychmiast chwycił lusterko i obrócił między palcami tak, że nikłe światło zatańczyło na ścianach.

-Aport!

Życie czasem jest zabawne. Lily Evans wsiadając do pociągu nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia, jak bardzo jej siódmy rok nauki będzie różnic się od przewidywanych oczekiwań. Nie mogła wiedzieć, że w tym samym momencie James Potter zgrabnie wskoczył na biurko próbując, o wiele mniej zgrabnie, pozbyć się uczepionego do jego nogawki psa. Nie mogła również mieć najmniejszego pojęcia, że już wkrótce wystarczą dwa spotkania na ulicy pokątnej, by jej, wówczas pewne relacje, stanęły na głowie i spowodowały mętlik wielkości banku Gringotta. Ponieważ życie jest czasami zabawne i otwiera nam drzwi, które zawsze wydawały się nam na zawsze zamknięte i zamyka te, które stały otworem. Jednak to jest już dalsza część tej historii.

Witam! Opowiadanie "Kawa i Herbata" kawałek po kawałku kształtowało się w mojej głowie od lat co oczywiście nie znaczy, że jest idealne- wszelkie niedociągnięcia staram się wyłapywać, ale nie zawsze się udaje. Wiem, wiemm, pierwszy rozdział może wiać nudą, ale dajcie mi troszkę czasu a obiecuje wam, że wszystko się rozkręci i będziecie mieli okazję przyjrzeć się każdej postaci z bliska.

Nadchodzące rozdziały będą dłuższe i bardziej rozbudowane, to mogę z pewnością obiecać! Jeśli macie jakiekolwiek uwagi lub po prostu chcecie wyrazić opinie czy zaznaczyć obecność- tutaj nie ma miejsca na skrępowania, doceniam każdą wiadomość!

Lumos xx


	2. Rozdział 2-Dziurawy Kocioł

Po długiej walce z moim komputerem nareszcie udało mi się wstawić rozdział! Tak jak obiecałam- dłuższy i z akcją ciekawszą od zepsutego automatu i śpiących huncwotów.

Nie przedłużając-miłego czytania! x

* * *

Dziurawy kocioł sprawiał wrażenie jakby został przykryty grubym kocem, całkowicie izolującym dźwięki świata poza drzwiami i rozmowy klientów. Remus Lupin czuł się, jakby ktoś założył mu na uszy puchate nauszniki, do chłopaka docierały tylko przytłumione szepty.

Chłopak wydawał się całkowicie nie pasować do otaczających go osób. W ostatnich dniach wakacji Dziurawy Kocioł zawsze był pełen uczniów Hogwartu, którzy z radością witali się z przyjaciółmi po dwumiesięcznej przerwie. Młode twarze promieniały szczęściem, oczy błyszczały z ekscytacji a dłonie zachłannie chwytały kufle pełne kremowego piwa. Remus Lupin siedział tuż przy barze od kilku minut obserwując, jak stary barman Tom leniwie przeciera szklanki brudną ścierką tworząc nowe smugi. Chłopak przelotnie zerknął w długie lustro ciągnące się za barem po całej długości ściany. Oczy Remusa można określić na wiele sposób, lecz najbardziej odpowiednim był ''grzany miód''. Ciepła barwa łączyła w sobie elementy brązu i złota tworząc unikalny kolor. Można jednak posunąć się dalej i stwierdzić, że to określenie pasowało do całej postaci chłopaka. Remus Lupin zawsze nieodłącznie niósł ze sobą aurę spokoju, ciepła i opanowania. Niektórzy mogliby zauważyć, że cienka, nierówna blizna ciągnąca się od ucha czarodzieja aż do połowy policzka nieco burzy tą atmosferę, lecz każdy, kto spędził w obecności Remusa zaledwie kilka minut wiedział, że to kompletna bzdura. Mimo ostro zarysowanej szczęki chłopaka, wyraźnych kości policzkowych i prostego nosa jego twarz sprawiała wrażenie utkanej z aksamitu. Całość dopełniały włosy, których kolor przywoływał skojarzenie z drobnym, jasnym piaskiem nad morzem. Były one nierówno przycięte i miejscami sterczące, jakby nagle obudził się z głębokiej drzemki i starał się naprawić bałagan na głowie kilkoma ruchami dłoni.

Jednak smutnym faktem jest, że Remus Lupin nie wyglądał zdrowo. Ciepły kolor oczu kontrastował z fioletowymi sińcami, jakby chłopak nie spał od co najmniej dwóch tygodni. Nawet przez obszerny, gruby sweter i cienki materiał spodni można było zauważyć, że czarodziej jest chudy i mimo swojego wzrostu sprawia wrażenie drobnego. Może jego poza miała coś z tym wspólnego: Remus siedział na barowym stołku zgarbiony, nieświadomie obgryzając paznokcie. Jego dłonie pokrywały zadrapania aż do opuszków długich palców, jakby posiadał wyjątkowo uciążliwego kota. Przed gryfonem stał do połowy opróżniony kufel kremowego piwa i książka otwarta na rozdziale o eliksirach zdrowotnych. Jedynie mała garstka ludzi wiedziała, że chłopak szczerze nienawidzi tego przedmiotu już od pierwszych zajęć. Nie miało to nic wspólnego z nauczycielem czy jego umiejętnościami, ostre zapachy składników i opar unoszących się z kociołków niesamowicie drażniły jego nos. Syriusz zwykł żartobliwie mawiać, że 'jego wyczulony węch potrafi być prawdziwym wrzodem na dupie.'' Szczególnie, gdy Remus omamiony przez wszystkie zapachy w lochach wpadał na ślizgonów. James, Syriusz i Peter jednak zawsze byli przy nim, gotowi stanąć w obronie przyjaciela. Właśnie w ten sposób nie jeden nos został złamany a szlaban przydzielony.

Remus zerknął na zegarek niedbale zapięty na chudym nadgarstku. Widząc, że jego przyjaciele spóźniają się już piętnaście minut poczuł, jak coś przekręciło mu się w żołądku. Chłopak po raz kolejny zerknął na porzuconego przez Toma ''Proroka Codziennego''. Większość strony zajmowała wielka fotografia Ministra Magii, Harolda Minchuma. Otyły mężczyzna nerwowo przyklepał resztki swoich rzadkich włosów i uśmiechnął się lekko do obiektywu. Fotografię otaczał obszerny, wyjątkowo agresywny artykuł początkującej dziennikarki Rity Skeeter, która obsmarowała ministra od góry do dołu wyśmiewając jego ''działania mające na celu zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa czarodziejom przed wzrastającą liczbą tak zwanych ''śmierciożerców'' '. Pogłosek o nowych zniknięciach było coraz więcej sprawiając, że czarodziejom coraz trudniej było zapanować nad narastającą paniką.

Remus, słysząc dzwonek zawieszony tuż przy drzwiach baru, gwałtownie podniósł głowę z nadzieją w oczach. Jednak w drzwiach nie pojawił się James, Syriusz lub Peter. W drzwiach pojawiła się drobna, dziewczęca postać.

Przemoczona Lily Evans ściągnęła kaptur uwalniając burzę ciemno rudych loków. Blada twarz dziewczyny miejscami była obsypana delikatnymi piegami i kropelkami wody, które z tej odległości sprawiały wrażenie maleńkich diamentów. Zielone oczy natychmiast zaczęły przeskakiwać po zgromadzonych klientach i zatrzymały się na Lupinie.

-Remusie!- Dziewczyna natychmiast podbiegła do chłopaka i zarzuciła mu na szyję delikatne ręce. Remus parsknął śmiechem i pozwolił, żeby Rude kosmyki włosów na chwilę przysłoniły mu świat. Z wszelkich sił starał się ukryć narastający w nim zawód i niepokój.

Dziewczyna odsunęła się od gryfona na odległość wyciągniętych ramion i zlustrowała go wzrokiem. W jej oczach pojawiła się dezaprobata.

-Wyglądasz, jakbyś potrzebował ogromnego talerza ciepłej zupy mangoliowej- Lily wdrapała się na stołek i uśmiechnęła się ciepło do chłopaka. Remus poczuł jak niepokój nieco się ulotnił, nadal jednak kryjąc się między jego płucami, spłycając oddech.

-W taki dzień jak dzisiaj chyba wszyscy potrzebują. Ewentualnie ognistej Whiksy.

Lily przewróciła oczami i leciutko się uśmiechnęła.

-Black i Potter to wyjątki. Dla nich ognista whiskey jest odpowiednia na każdą pogodę. - dziewczyna, nagle coś sobie uświadamiając, rozejrzała się po barze.- skoro już przy tym jesteśmy, gdzie twoje nieodłączne cienie?

Remus nerwowo podrapał się po szyi.

-Mówiąc szczerze, powinni już tutaj być...-Lily natychmiast zrozumiała i potargała dla przyjaciela włosy jakby był jej niespokojnym, młodszym bratem.

-Jestem pewna, że niedługo się zjawiają. Już współczuję dla biednego czarodzieja, który pewnie odkrył w swoim kominku dwóch niedojrzałych nastolatków- zażartowała Lily starając się uspokoić Remusa. Ten z kolei parsknął śmiechem, ale z innego powodu.

-Oh, nie, są niezwykle uważni z siecią fiuu od momentu, gdy wpadli do kominka pewnej Elizabeth Bett. Do dzisiaj wysyła Jamesowi tęskne listy.

Lily mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła.

-Nie ukrywam, musi mu to pasować?- ni to powiedziała ni to zapytała dziewczyna. Remus jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

-Nie przywiązuje do tego większej wagi. Za to Syriusz jest całkiem zirytowany, że to nie jemu przypadły względy osiemdziesięciolatki.- Podczas, gdy Lily zaniosła się śmiechem Remus odruchowo spojrzał na drzwi do Dziurawego Kotła, jednak tym razem jego wnętrzności nie ścisnęły się, a niepokój nie zatrzymał oddechu chłopaka. Zamiast tego zmęczona twarz gryfona rozjaśniła się, a postawa natychmiast się wyprostowała. W wejściu stał James Potter ramię w ramie z Syriuszem Blackiem.

Lily nie musiała się nawet odwracać, by wiedzieć kto zawitał do pubu. Nigdy nie przyznałaby tego na głos, ale sama odczuła lekką ulgę.

-To chyba znak, że muszę ustąpić miejsce- powiedziała lekko dziewczyna i zsunęła się ze stołka. Remus spojrzał zdezorientowany na koleżankę.

-Wcale nie musisz iść.

-Wiem, że nie muszę, ale chyba tak będzie lepiej dla wszystkich- powiedziała Lily i stanęła na palcach, by po raz kolejny uściskać gryfona. Zatrzymała się jednak widząc na twarzy Lupina mieszaninę emocji, jakby chłopak nie wiedział, jak coś ubrać w słowa.

-Lily, ja wiem, że pewnie masz dość ciągłych zaproszeń Jamesa, jego...obycia-powiedział powoli starannie dobierając słowa-ale powinnaś wiedzieć, że on..on czasem jest bardziej dojrzały, niż ci się wydaje i zdecydowanie mniej, niż wydaje się mi- zakończył kulawo gryfon widocznie chcąc podprogowo przekazać coś przyjaciółce.

Lily przekrzywiła głowę i już chciała coś powiedzieć, gdy usłyszała za sobą znajomy głos.

-...Luniaczku, skarbie!- James Potter niemal biegł przez pomieszczenie zgrabnie omijając stoliki i krzesła, przesadnie machając ręką jakby cała uwaga baru już nie była na nim skupiona. Tuż za nim pewnie kroczył Syriusz, jakby całe to miejsce należało do niego. Żaden jednak nie rozglądał się po zwróconych do nich twarzach, nie szukali znajomych spojrzeń. Ich wzrok był skupiony na rozradowanym przyjacielu, który zeskoczył ze stołka i ruszył w ich stronę.

Lily pomyślała, że powinna się teraz dyskretnie wycofać. Oszczędzić sprzeczki z Potterem, nie słuchać komentarzy Syriusza i dać chłopcom przestrzeń, aby mogli nadrobić wszelkie wakacyjne zaległości. Z jakiegoś powodu jednak nie mogła się ruszyć. Jej wzrok był skupiony na trójce huncwotów.

Remus z szerokim uśmiechem otworzył ramiona aby uściskać przyjaciół, ci jednak mieli inne plany. James z radosnym rykiem zarezerwowanym na wygrany mecz quidditcha oraz przyjaciół chwycił drobnego Remusa w pasie i przerzucił go przez ramię. Mimo, że chłopak był bardzo szczupły można było zauważyć pod koszulką lekko zarysowane mięśnie, niewątpliwie zdobyte przez wszystkie lata gry. Syriusz natychmiast doskoczył do przyjaciół i zarzucił ramię na szyję Remusa, zamykając go w ciasnym uścisku i potargał jego włosy. Był to podobny gest do tego, który wykonała Lily, jednak wykonany ze zdecydowanie większą energią i wręcz euforią. James w końcu postawił chłopaka na ziemię, po raz ostatni zamykając przyjaciela w braterskim uścisku. W jego ślady natychmiast poszedł Syriusz.

Lily zerknęła na twarz Remusa spodziewając się dezorientacji, całkowicie zrozumiałej po tak niespodziewanym i wybuchowym powitaniu. Twarz gryfona jednak nie wyrażała nic oprócz bezgranicznego szczęścia, które zdawało się obejmować chłopaka aż po czubki palców.

-Dobrze cię widzieć, _kotku-_ powiedział Syriusz wybuchając śmiechem. Po chwili zawtórowały mu dwa, przyjacielskie głosy wypełniając Dziurawy Kocioł dziwnym do opisania ciepłem.

-Są jak banda rozwrzeszczanych nastolatek, nie uważasz?

Lily, słysząc znajomy głos, natychmiast się odwróciła i jej wzrok napotkał rozradowaną twarz przyjaciółki.

Margot Madelaine Sttubort przysiadła na jednym z niskich stolików. Jej nogi wesoło przebierały w powietrzu, na tyle krótkie by nie dosięgać ziemi. Dziewczyna była niezwykle drobna i chuda, sprawiając wrażenie delikatnej porcelanowej laleczki. Z obszernej, mugolskiej bluzy z nadrukiem _The Smiths_ wystawały malutkie dłonie, wyciągnięte w powitalnym geście. Margot miała krótkie blond włosy sięgające zaledwie brody, zazwyczaj skręcone w delikatne loczki. Niebieskie oczy były zwrócone na przyjaciółkę.

Dziewczyna sprawiała wrażenie tak kruchej, że każdy obchodził się z nią jakby była wykuta ze szkła, gotowa w każdej chwili się stłuc. Lily jednak wiedziała jak silna jest jej przyjaciółka, czego dowodem był mocny uścisk, w którym zamknęła Lily. Kolejna osoba, której treningi Quidditcha niezwykle służyły.

-Margot, ty łamiący żebra elfie- zaśmiała się Lily z całej siły przytulając przyjaciółkę.- Włosy ci urosły!- dodała, wskazując na kręcone kosmyki.

-Merlinowi dzięki! Nigdy więcej nie zakładam się z Syriuszem Blackiem, nawet o złamanego knuta.

-Kibicowałam ci z całych sił!

Margot zeskoczyła ze stolika i poklepała Lily po ramieniu.

-Wiem skarbie, krzyczałaś niemal tak głośno, jak Potter. Z drugiej strony mogłam zgadnąć, że wygrać z Blackiem w wyścigu ''kto zje szybciej całe dyniowe ciasto i fiołkowe babeczki'' graniczy z cudem.- Dziewczyna rzuciła Syriuszowi wściekłe spojrzenie, którego ten jednak nie mógł złapać, zbyt zajęty przeskakiwaniem przez ladę i nieco głośną ''dyskusją'' z barmanem Tomem.

-Jak minęły ci wakacje? Proszę, prooszę powiedz, że dowiedziałaś się czegoś więcej o niesamowitym wzroście sprzedaży świdrów i kryzysie na giełdzie- powiedziała błagalnie Margot nieudolnie starając się ukryć ironiczny uśmiech. Lily przewróciła oczami i ciężko westchnęła.

-Niestety, Verni był zbyt zajęty wprowadzaniem mojego taty w tajniki golfa, by wygłosić mi kolejne kilkugodzinny wykład. Mam wrażenie, że zmówił się z Tunią, a ich celem jest zanudzenie mnie na tyle żebym zaczęła funkcjonować jak robot.

Margot skierowała się ku wolnemu stolikowi tuż przy oknie. Zmarszczyła brwi i poważnie pokiwała głową.

-Całkiem sprytny plan, muszę przyznać. Pomyśl, że zobaczysz ich dopiero na święta, do tej pory masz całkowity spokój- dziewczyna pocieszyła przyjaciółkę, po chwili dodając- i OBIECAJ, że wtedy zapytasz o te świdry. Nie masz pojęcia, jak się wkręciłam w temat.

Lily parsknęła śmiechem i usiadła na wolne krzesło. Ruda chciała zapytać o nieobecność Dorcas i Julie, opowiedzieć przyjaciółce o nowych płytach mugolskich zespołów, które nabyła w wakacje podczas maratonu szperania po sklepach muzycznych. Chciała wspomnieć, że przez miesiąc pracowała w malutkiej kawiarence blisko jej domu i o tym, że nauczyła się robić niesamowita kawę. Powiedziała jednak o tym, co trapiło ją przez całą podróż pociągiem i spacer przez pokątną.

-Pobiłam się z Petunią.

Margot zakrztusiła się wcześniej zamówionym piwem. Dziewczyna zgięła się w pół, starając się opanować nagły atak kaszlu. Lily cierpliwie czekała, wbijając wzrok w porysowany blat stołu.

Gdy blondynka wreszcie się uspokoiła spojrzała na przyjaciółkę starając się zachować całkowitą powagę.

-Pobiłaś się? Masz na myśli trzaśnięcie jej w twarz, popchnięcie na ścianę czy wyrwanie włosów z głowy?

-Mam na myśli uderzenie ją pięścią w oko- powiedziała cicho dziewczyna podnosząc wzrok na Margot, która podparła się ręką starając się zakryć uśmiech. Lily okręciła kosmyk włosów wokół wskazującego palca.

-Bo widzisz, to nie była do końca moja wina. Znaczy, troszkę była, może nie powinnam malować jej oka na fioletowo, ale...

Marget spoglądała wyczekująco na przyjaciółkę.

-Ale..?

-Ale zaczęła wypominać Severusa- dokończyła dziewczyna. Margot natychmiast przestała się uśmiechać.

-Jak wygląda teraz sytuacja między wami?-dziewczyna spytała miękko i przesunęła koniuszkiem palca kufel piwa w stronę Lily.

-Masz na myśli moją relację z podbitym okiem Petunii czy Severusem?- spytała ta próbując nieudolnie zażartować. Widząc minę przyjaciółki westchnęła lekko i wzruszyła ramionami opadając na oparcie krzesła.

-Nie wiem. Naprawdę nie wiem. Po tym, co powiedział starałam się odciąć wszelki kontakt, ale wziąć wysyłał sowy, zostawiał te głupie liściki, siedział przy wejściu do dormitorium... W wakacje nawet pojawił się w kawiarence w której pracowałam. Uznałam to za szczyt bezczelności i mało brakowało, a rzuciłabym w niego filiżanką z latte machiato. Powiedział, że żałuje, że nie wie co w niego wstąpiło...mówił wszystko to, co słyszałam już wcześniej, a nie mogłam mu powiedzieć tego, co myślałam, bo z miejsca wyrzuciliby mnie z pracy.

Margot uśmiechnęła się lekko i spytała:

-Jak to się skończyło?

Lily nerwowo obciągnęła rękawy czarnej bluzy z nadrukiem mugolskiego zespołu i wzięła łyk kremowego piwa.

-Nie wiem-powtórzyła.- Wspomniał, że sytuacja w jego domu się jeszcze pogorszyła i nie mogłam mu wygarnąć, że jest skończonym idiotą, bo...

Margot wyglądała, jakby cała krew odpłynęła jej z twarzy. Dziewczyna ścisnęła drobne dłonie w piąstki i walnęła w stolik na tyle mocno, że opróżniony kufel niebezpiecznie się zatrząsł. Kilka osób popatrzyło się na nich z zaskoczeniem.

-Kretyn!- wysyczała dziewczyna- Skończony kretyn. Jak śmie wzbudzać w kimś litość powołując się na swoją rodzinę, to żałosne! Wie, że powtarzając w kółko te swoje marne przeprosiny nic nie wskóra, więc uderza w twój czuły punkt doskonale wiedząc, że zaczniesz mu współczuć i..i..-dziewczyna, nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów wyrażających jej irytację jeszcze raz uderzyła w stół. Zaskoczona Lily w ostatniej chwili złapała kufel.

Margot, nieco się uspokajając, spojrzała bezradnie na Lily.

-Przepraszam, po prostu...po prostu nie chce, żebyś znowu przez to przechodziła, wiesz?

Dziewczyna ciężko westchnęła i położyła podbródek na złączonych dłoniach.

-Wiem. Czasem...czasem chciałabym przygrzmocić mu w ten zadarty nos.

Margot uśmiechnęła się lekko i wyciągnęła rękę, żeby pogłaskać Lily po rudych włosach.

-Skarbie, masz poważne problemy z agresją.-widząc minę przyjaciółki szybko dodała- Ale za to masz do tego poważne powody!

Lily przetarła oczy i już miała zmienić temat, gdy jej uwagę zwróciła...cisza. Nie chodziło o ciszę w pubie- pomieszczenie było wypełnione wesołymi rozmowami uczniów, ale oprócz tego nie słychać było żadnych wybuchów, głośnych śmiechów czy odgłosów...cóż, jednym słowem odgłosów huncwotów.

-Wszystko w porządku?- Margot spojrzała na dziewczynę i podążyła za jej wzrokiem. Zdumiona rudowłosa wpatrywała się w nieco odległy od nich stolik, przy którym zasiadał Syriusz, Remus oraz James. Chłopcy nie zwracali na siebie uwagi, co oczywiście przykuło uwagę Lily. Trójka była ku sobie pochylona, zawzięcie o czymś dyskutując. Syriusz wpatrywał się w Remusa a w jego oczach wyraźnie widoczny był niepokój i troska. Takie spojrzenie w życiu Blacka było ściśle zarezerwowane dla jedynie trzech osób.

James natomiast, jakby czując na sobie czyjś wzrok, odwrócił głowę bezpośrednio trafiając na spojrzenie dziewczyny. Lily jednak nie odwróciła głowy, nie posłała mu gniewnego spojrzenia, w żaden sposób nie zareagowała. Wpatrywała się w chłopaka i czuła, jakby coś było nie na miejscu. Szybko zlustrowała wygląd Jamesa. Te same czarne, rozczochrane włosy, brązowe oczy ukryte za prostokątnymi okularami, które nieznacznie zjechały mu na prostym nosie, lekko czerwonym od zimna. Te same smukłe dłonie oplatające kufel piwa, te same barki, kości policzkowe, szczupła twarz...a jednak Lily czuła, że coś się zmieniło.

I wtedy zrozumiała.

Wzrok Jamesa nie był taki sam, jaki zapamiętała, lub jaki starała się zapamiętać. Było w nim coś delikatniejszego, spokojniejszego. Dziewczyna jednak zauważyła ten znajomy błysk, iskrę radości, nagłą i niespodziewaną, niczym iskrę skaczącą w kominku wśród radosnego odgłosu pękającego drewna.

James również nie rozumiał. W żaden znany człowiekowi sposób nie mógł wiedzieć, co w tym momencie dzieje się w głowie Lily, więc było to całkowicie zrozumiałe, że nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego właśnie ta dziewczyna nie odrywała od niego wzroku. Czuł, jakby próbowała coś poskładać w jedną całość, w jej zielonych oczach nie było wściekłości czy zirytowania. Jedynie ciekawość i coś, czego James nie mógł zinterpretować.

James i Lily wpatrywali się w siebie w całkowitej ciszy. Ona, powoli rozumiejąc, on- nie rozumiejąc ani trochę.

-...Lily? Lily, słuchasz mnie?- spytała lekko zirytowana Margot przywracając dziewczynę do rzeczywistości. Dziewczyna zamrugała kilkakrotnie i spojrzała na przyjaciółkę. Kątem oka zauważyła, że Syriusz spytał o coś Pottera, a Remus, słysząc odpowiedź niedostępną dla uszu Lily, uśmiechnął się lekko i powiedział coś, co wywołało śmiech Syriusza. Przypominał nieco szczęknięcie psa.

-Przepraszam Mar, to...to nic takiego.- widząc nieprzekonaną minę dziewczyny szybko dodała- o której będzie Dorcas? I Julie?

Usta Margot zacisnęły się w cienką kreskę.

-Zobaczymy się dopiero jutro w pociągu. Z tego, co zrozumiałam, ma to coś wspólnego z Charliem.

Lily uniosła brwi.

-Z Charliem? Myślałam, że to koniec?

Margot prychnęła i niecierpliwie machnęła ręką.

-Julie mówi, że to koniec, nawet jeśli dopiero co wyszła ze schowku na miotły po skończonym obściskiwaniu się z tym durniem.- nagle blondynka pochyliła się, wyraźnie podekscytowana myślą, którą chaiała się podzielić już od początku spotkania.-Co ty na to: butelka ognistej whiskey, mugolskie płyty i zakaz wspominania o wszelkiego rodzaju dupkach?

Lily uśmiechnęła się szeroko i pochyliła się w stronę Margot.

-Myślę, że to całkiem niezły pomysł.

James, oniemiały, wpatrywał się w zielone oczy Lily. Dziewczyna wyglądała na szczerze zdziwioną, jakby widok Pottera w Dziurawym Kotle był najbardziej zaskakującą rzeczą na świecie. Przez głowę chłopaka przemknęła myśl, że Lily Evans wyglądała pięknie. Nie była to dla niego obca myśl i wiele razy próbował wyjaśnić przyjaciołom, dlaczego akurat ona. Nie była typowym kanonem kobiecego piękna: była niezwykle szczupła i drobna, delikatne dłonie były ukryte pod obszerną bluzą, na której widniał nic nie mówiący Jamesowi napis ''The Beatles'. Mógł jedynie zgadywać, że była to nazwa kolejnego mugolskiego zespołu, które tak uwielbiała Lily. Twarz dziewczyny była w kształcie serca, delikatne rysy często były ukryte pod burzą ciemno-rudych loków. Tuż przy nosie można było zauważyć drobne piegi, które dla uważnego obserwatora idealnie pasowały do niewielkich plamek w zielonych oczach Lily. Pełne, malinowe usta dziewczyny były lekko uchylone.

James nie rozumiał. Po tylu latach ciętych spojrzeń, grymasów na delikatnej twarzy i wywracania oczami po raz pierwszy Lily wyglądała na...zdezorientowaną. Dziewczyna nie odrywała wzroku spoglądając na Jamesa, który pomyślał, że jest ona nieco jak słońce. Tak piękna i pełna ciepła, lecz jednocześnie odległa i niedostępna. Jednak nie tym razem.

Chłopak poczuł się, jakby wszelkie mury między nimi postawione, wszelkie przeszkody zostały zburzone. Zielone oczy spoglądały na niego delikatnie a on odkrył, że nie jest w stanie się ruszyć.

-Rogaczu?

Głos Syriusza dobiegał jakby zza przeszklonej ściany, odległy i nie do końca zrozumiały.

-ROGAŚ!- Black ryknął tuż przy uchu przyjaciela sprawiając, ze ten gwałtownie oderwał wzrok od Lily i lekko podskoczył na krześle. Zdezorientowany rozejrzał się i napotkał zdziwione spojrzenie Remusa. Syriusz zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na odległy stolik, przy którym Lily Evans, skulona na krześle, zasłoniła się kaskadą włosów i powiedziała coś do swojej przyjaciółki Margot. Chłopak pociągnął kilka razy nosem i zrobił minę, jakby poczuł zepsute jajka.

-Czujesz to, Lunatyk?

Remus pochylił się w stronę Jamesa i głęboko się zaciągnął. Jego twarz wykrzywił udawany grymas.

-Cuchniesz romantyzmem, Rogaczu.

James wywrócił oczami i trzepnął w głowę przyjaciela, który zaniósł się śmiechem. Gryfon poprawił okulary i rozparł się na krześle, jakby był to najwygodniejszy fotel.

-Wracając do tematu- powiedział i ponownie spojrzał na Lupina- powinieneś do nas napisać. Przecież doskonale wiesz, że od razu byśmy się zjawili! Powtarzaliśmy ci już tyle razy, nie musisz przez to przechodzić sam...

-Al em- powiedział Remus kładąc nacisk na drugie słowo- to nie jest wasz problem ani wasze ryzyko!

-To nigdy nie był problem!- fuknął Syriusz rzucając przyjacielowi gniewne spojrzenie- jedynie w twojej głowie!

Remus pobladł jeszcze bardziej i schylił się, gorączkowo szepcząc.

-W mojej głowie? Ta blizna- zamaszyście wskazał na wąską kreskę na jego twarzy- też jest w mojej głowie? Cóż, skoro tak, to chyba mogę śmiało przestać się przejmować, że jestem oszpecony i noszę namacalny dowód na to, że jestem potworem!

James już otwierał usta, by gwałtownie zaprzeczyć, jednak pierwszy odezwał się Syriusz. Jego głos był cichy i miękki jak aksamit.

-Nie jesteś oszpecony a już z pewnością nie jesteś potworem.

Remus zdziwiony zerknął na przyjaciela. Nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek słyszał taką barwę głosu u Blacka. Syriusz widząc, że jego słowa odniosły skutek, przechylił się na krześle i zdecydowanie głośniej powiedział:

-I jeszcze raz usłyszę, że gadasz takie głupoty to przysięgam, że całkowicie fizycznie i nie do końca delikatnie wybije ci je z głowy.

-Pomogę- dodał James szeroko się uśmiechając- w końcu ta cegła się do czegoś przyda- wskazał na gruby, zamknięty podręcznik od eliksirów, który aktualnie służył jako podparcie dla łokci Lupina.

-Więc jeszcze raz, gdzie jest Peter?- spytał Remus usiłując zmienić temat. Wstyd było mu się przyznać nawet przed samym sobą, ale poczuł się, jakby nagle mógł oddychać głęboko i raźnie. Zapewnienia przyjaciół podziałały na niego jak gruby, puchaty głos i wielki kubek ciepłej herbaty.

-Musi jechać mugolskim pociągiem, mówił że to trochę zajmie. Zresztą wiecie, że egzamin z teleportacji zdał dopiero za trzecim razem i jego mama kategorycznie zabroniła teleportować się taki kawał drogi- odparł James. Chłopak odwrócił lekko głowę i zaczął szukać wzrokiem pewnej rudowłosej, gdy jego uwagę przykuła inna osoba.

Cichy dzwoneczek zasygnalizował nowego klienta. W drzwiach stanął średniego wzrostu chłopak, blady jak trup. Przypominał nieco nietoperza: czarne szaty opadały aż do ziemi, ciemne kosmyki włosów przysłaniały oczy, a z długiego nosa zwisały kropelki deszczu. James Potter zmrużył oczy i wyglądał, jakby ktoś podstawił mu pod nos strawiony obiad hipogryfa.

-Nie wiem, jak wam, ale mi nagle zrobiło się niedobrze- powiedział chłopak, ledwo zauważalnym ruchem wskazując podbródkiem nowego przybysza. Krzesło Syriusza opadło z donośnym hukiem na ziemię zwracając tym samym uwagę pobliskich osób, w tym chłopaka stojącego w drzwiach.

Severus Snape zrobił dwa kroki do przodu, zatrzymał się i uśmiechnął się pogardliwie.

-To miejsce schodzi na psy-powiedział na tyle głośno, by zdanie dotarło do uszu trójki przyjaciół. Ignorując oburzone spojrzenie barmana Toma chłopak zrobił kolejny krok do przodu.

-Nie słyszzę, co mruczysz pod tym swoim długim nosem, Smarku. Chyba musisz podejść bliżej.- powiedział Syriusz. Jego głos był rozluźniony, jednak doskonale słychać było ukrytą groźbę. Remus siedział nieruchomo, uważnie obserwując każdy ruch Snape'a. James, jakby od niechcenia, koniuszkami palców delikatnie gładził swoją różdżkę porzuconą na stole.

-Zostaw go, Łapo.-rzucił James- po co grzebać się w śmieciach?

Syriusz parsknął nieco zbyt głośnym śmiechem, aby uznać go za całkowicie naturalny. Atmosfera w pubie natychmiast uległa zmianie.

-Oj Jamie, doskonale wiesz, że czasami nie mogę się po prostu oprzeć- odpowiedział dziwnie chłopak, jakby jego wypowiedź miała jeszcze inne znaczenie.

Twarz Snape'a wykrzywiła się w grymasie.

-Zabawne, Potter- wycedził- jakoś nie słyszałem, żebyś tak śpiewał miesiąc temu w ministerstwie.

Po tych słowach kilka rzeczy zdarzyło się jednocześnie. Wszelkie pobliskie rozmowy ucichły, co jedynie spotęgowało nagły trzask. To Syriusz wstał tak gwałtownie, że jego krzesło z hukiem poleciało na ziemię. Dokładnie w tym samym momencie Remus Lupin, do tej pory nieruchomy, dyskretnie wyciągnął różdżkę i jak duch pojawił się tuż obok Blacka.

Jedyną osobą pozostałą na swoim miejscu był James. Gryfon gwałtownie pobladł i nieświadomie zacisnął palce na swojej różdżce. Jego oczy wyrażały czystą nienawiść i obrzydzenie.

-Powiedz mi Snape-powiedział cicho chłopak-jak nisko muszę upaść, żeby wreszcie móc porozmawiać z tobą na tym samym poziomie?

Usta Severusa zacisnęły się w cienką kreskę. Chłopak zadrżał i zrobił kolejny krok w stronę stolika. Tym razem to Syriusz zabrał głos.

-Jeszcze krok, Snape- szepnął. Jego oczy zabłyszczały w świetle pobliskiej świecy- Daj mi jeszcze jeden krok.

-Wystarczy.

Głos Remusa był cichy, lecz stanowczy. Postawa gryfona natychmiast uległa zmianie. Nie był już zmarnowanym chłopakiem, który jeszcze niedawno siedział zgarbiony przy barze. W jego dłoni pewnie leżała różdżka, gotowa do użycia. Lupin patrzył stanowczo na Snape'a, bez cieniu strachu w oczach. Jego głos był jak uśpiony wulkan, nieobliczalny i gotowy wybuchnąć.

-Myslę, że to moment, w którym odchodzisz Severusie.

-Nie będę słuchać rozkazów od kogoś takiego jak ty-prychnął ślizgon. Syriusz zaniósł się niemal obłąkańczym śmiechem.

-No tak Smarku, kompletnie zapomniałem! Przecież teraz jesteś pieskiem u nogi Malfoya, jak ci się podoba kanapowe życie?

Severus zareagował. Ze świstem podniósł różdżkę i wycelował prosto w serce Blacka, który jedynie uśmiechnął się pogardliwie. Sekundę później chłopak zniknął za Jamesem, który zerwał się z krzesła i zasłonił sobą przyjaciela.

-Opuść różdżkę, Snape. Teraz.

Syriusz wyjrzał zza ramienia Jamesa i uśmiechnął się szeroko, jakby cała sytuacja nie miała miejsca.

-Evans! Skarbie, jak dobrze cię widzieć, co u mamy?

* * *

No i koniec psot! Mam szczerą nadzieję, że wam się podobało, i mój ukochany czytelniku- zostaw po sobie ślad żebym wiedziała, że ktoś to faktycznie czyta! Z niecierpliwością czekam na opinie i komentarze xx

Już niedługo więcej Remusa, akcji LilyxJames i ognistej whisky!


	3. Rozdział 3-Ognista whisky

Powracam z nowym rozdziałem! Tak jak obiecałam wcześniej- Lily, James, dużo ognistej whisky i nieco pijane rozmowy.

Miłego czytania xx

* * *

W Dziurawym Kotle kotłowało się od skrajnych emocji. Najbardziej wyróżniał się Remus, ze stoickim spokojem stojąc u boku przyjaciół i mierząc wzrokiem przeciwnika. Oddychał równomiernie i głęboko, a jego twarz nie zdradzała nic oprócz opanowania. Dłoń, w której trzymał różdżkę, drgnęła zaledwie o kilka cali, gdy Snape nieświadomie pochylił się ku Syriuszowi. Severus, z drugiej strony, był kłębkiem nerwów. Głęboko ukryte uczucia w końcu znalazły ujście na twarzy chłopaka, która oddawała głęboki szok i ból. Czarne oczy były skupiony na zielonych.

Lily Evans, wyprostowana jak struna, gniewnie spoglądała na byłego przyjaciela. Malinowe usta, jeszcze chwilę temu wykrzywione w uśmiechu, teraz tworzył cienką kreskę. Zmrużone oczy były skupione na ślizgonie, a drobne dłonie zaciśnięte w piąstki lekko drżały. Tuż za nią Margot zadarła brodę starając dodać sobie nieco więcej powagi i przy okazji kilka centymetrów wzrostu. Blondynka z całej siły starała się nie okazać obrzydzenia, jakie wywołał w niej Snape.

Najbardziej zdezorientowaną osobą był James Potter. Chłopak zamarł w obronnej pozycji, był spięty a jego ręce nadal pozostały nieco rozstawione, jakby wszelkie klątwy i zaklęcia chciał przyjąć na siebie. Brązowe oczy Jamesa ze zdziwieniem zatrzymały się na Lily, a szok na jego twarzy niemal równał się z tym wymalowanym na twarzy Severusa, jednak powód był kompletnie inny. James rzadko okazywał zdziwienie w przypadku, gdy na plan wysuwała się nowa osoba. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że chłopak zawsze wiedział, że prędzej czy później ktoś nowy włączy się do dyskusji czy sytuacji- po prostu rzadko kiedy komuś udawało się go zaskoczyć. Jednak Lily Evans z pewnością była osobą, która opanowała tą sztukę do perfekcji, mimo że nie do końca świadomie.

Zatem James Potter był w niesamowicie głębokim szoku, który na kilka sekund całkowicie go sparaliżował. Oczywiście w żadnym wypadku nie zaskoczyła go obecność dziewczyny, lecz jej reakcja. Przez sześć lat przebytych w murach Hogwartu gryfon zdążył zyskać pewność do jednej, niepodważalnej cechy Lily- była wierna. Nie ważne, ile razy Snape wdawał się w sprzeczki z Huncwotami, ona zawsze broniła przyjaciela, momentami tylko mniej przekonująco, gdy ten był wyraźnie winny. James jednak zawsze znalazł sposób, by poznać reakcje dziewczyny na dane sytuacje, gdy ta nie będzie miała niepotrzebnych świadków. Z dziką satysfakcją zdarzało mu się słyszeć, jak w jednej z pustych klas dziewczyna beszta Snape'a. Ulatniał się jednak tak szybko, jak się pojawił- mimo, że jego natura bez przeszkód pozwalała mu podsłuchiwać rozmowy które powinny być niedostępne dla jego uszu, to gdy w grę wchodziła Lily chłopak nabierał pewności, że tej granicy nie może przekroczyć.

Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę James nie mógł uwierzyć, że właśnie usłyszał jak Lily każe Severusowi opuścić różdżkę. Dopiero po chwili chłopak otrząsnął się, a jego postawa nieco bardziej przypominała normalną. Syriusz jednak nadal pozostał zakryty. Black, wyraźnie zirytowany zaistniałą ciszą, przecisnął się między Jamesem i Remusem i już miał kontynuować przerwany wątek, gdy ciszę przeciął cichy, zdecydowany głos Lily.

-Powiedziałam: opuść różdżkę.

-Lily...-zachrypiał Severus odnajdując w końcu głos. Wyraźnie zawahał się, niepewny co powiedzieć.

-Obiecałeś-powiedziała Lily, a w jej oczach wyraźnie widać było urazę- Obiecałeś, że przestaniesz!

Zdumiony Remus zerknął na stojącą za Lily Margot oczekując, że w jej twarzy znajdzie coś co rzuci nieco światła na zaistniałą sytuację. Blondynka była jednak równie zdezorientowana co on.

Nagle Severus zesztywniał. Z jego twarzy zniknęły przed chwilą widoczne rozterki, cały się spiął i wyprostował. Oderwał oczy od Lily i skupił wzrok gdzieś za plecami dziewczyny.

-Niczego ci nie obiecywałem, Evans- powiedział w końcu chłodno. Lily zrobiła krok w tył, jakby z całej siły dostała w twarz.

-Widzę, że nareszcie osiągnąłeś to, do czego tak zawzięcie dążyłeś- wycedziła w końcu- nareszcie zrównałeś się poziomem ze swoimi drogimi przyjaciółmi. Mam nadzieję, że to tak dobre uczucie, jak sobie wyobrażam- jej mina wyraźnie pokazywała, co sobie wyobrażała- wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała dostać nagłego napadu wymiotów.

Nieoczekiwanie, to James przemówił. Całą rozmowę śledził w ciszy, jedynie coraz bardziej pogłębiając grymas na jego twarzy.

-Skoro jesteśmy już przy temacie, to mam nadzieję, że podzieliłeś się z Lily swoim nowym nabytkiem- Lily zerknęła zdziwiona na Jamesa- musisz mi koniecznie powiedzieć, gdzie się tatuowałeś, ta technika jest wręcz _niewybaczalna-_ powiedział chłopak zmieniając wyraz twarzy. Jego uśmiech nie sięgał jednak oczu, które skupione były na Severusie. Było w nich wyraźnie widać wyzwanie.

-Pożałujesz tego, Potter. Szkoda, że miesiąc temu w ministerstwie nie śpiewałeś tak ładnie.

I właśnie wtedy to się stało.

Dokładnie ten dialog poprzedzał nadchodzące wydarzenia. Później, gdy Lily próbowała wszystko poukładać w całość, długo głowiła się nad konkretnym momentem w którym nastąpiło pierwsze błyśnięcie. Między wypowiedzią Jamesa a reakcją Snape'a dla Lily równie dobrze mogła upłynąć godzina jak i kilka sekund.

Dziurawy Kocioł rozbłysnął jaskrawym, czerwonym światłem. Ci, którzy zostali, by obserwować sytuację natychmiast schylili głowy lub rzucili się jak najdalej od walki. Margot krzyknęła i w pierwszym odruchu starała się porwać przyjaciółkę w bok, jednak ta nie drgnęła. Szybkim, sprawnym ruchem wyjęła z kieszeni różdżkę, niemalże odruchowo. Na jej szeroko otwarte oczy spadło kilka rudych kosmyków przecinając rozgrywającą się przed nią scenę. Wydawało jej się, jakby nagle wszystko zwolniło. Wszelkie głosy, wściekłe i zarówno zaniepokojone krzyki przyjaciółki- wszystko docierało do niej jakby z niesamowicie dalekiej odległości. W tym momencie liczył się tylko obraz.

Klatka piersiowa Remusa Lupina opadła, z jego ust wydobył się krótki, urwany oddech. Jego złote oczy z przerażeniem skupiły się na Jamesie, tak jak i oczy Syriusza. Lily miała wrażenie, że ciała tej dwójki zareagowały wręcz odruchowo. Jakby wyprzedziły wszelkie myśli, zmysły, odruchy czy instynkty. Dwie pary rąk niemal w tym samym momencie sięgnęły w stronę okularnika łapczywie starając się go złapać.

Lily doskonale rozumiała i znała koncept lojalności. Jednak w tamtym momencie, gdy świat na chwilę się zatrzymał, gdy serce Remusa na chwilę stanęło a przerażenie objęło całego Syriusza Lily pojęła kolejną ważną rzecz, która dotąd się jej wymykała. Za każdym razem, gdy dziewczyna patrzyła na huncwotów, widziała ich więź, czuła, że jest niemal namacalna. Jakby była złotą nicią, która ściśle oplata przyjaciół, począwszy od palców u nóg i kończąc na najbardziej wystającym kosmyku włosów. Zawsze jednak wiedziała, że to nie wszystko, że jest to jedynie drobny ułamek prawdy pokazywany światu. I właśnie w tym momencie, gdy Lily spojrzała na twarz Jamesa, zrozumiała. Potter bowiem nie patrzył, jak różdżka Snape'a się unosi, jak jego usta formułują cicho zaklęcie. James, z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy zerknął na Lupina i Blacka, a potem- uśmiechnął się. Trwało to zaledwie ułamek sekundy, krótki przebłysk, niczym niejasne wspomnienie.

Właśnie wtedy świat znów przyśpieszył, tak, jakby cały wszechświat na chwilkę się z zatrzymał i z zapartym tchem czekał- czekał na uśmiech Jamesa Pottera.

W momencie, gdy dłonie Syriusza i Remusa z dwóch stron złapały ramiona Jamesa, chłopak gwałtownie się schylił ciągnąc za sobą przyjaciół. Gdy zaklęcie przeleciało tuż nad jego głową włoski na karku stanęły dęba, a ciało pokryło się gęsią skórką. Lily ze świstem obróciła się w kierunku Severusa, a jej różdżka, niczym przedłużenie ręki, była skierowana w stronę ślizgona. Karcąc się w głowie za swoją bezmyślność i brak szybszej reakcji dziewczyna wykonała szybki, krótki ruch różdżką. Już sekundę później w jej dłoni znalazła się kolejna, obca i zimna. Każdy skrawek ciała Lily zadrżał, jakby chciał z całej siły odepchnąć przedmiot, rzucić go w najdalszy kąt. Jednak jej palce zacisnęły się na różdżce Snape'a, a dłoń natychmiast zniknęła za plecami.

Severus, całkowicie zdezorientowany, jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w swoją pustą dłoń, a następnie podniósł wzrok na Lily. Jego spojrzenie wyrażało bezgraniczną pustkę- żadnej skruchy, poczucia winy, sygnału, że żałuje. Po kręgosłupie dziewczyny przebiegł dreszcz, miała wrażenie, że jeśli będzie dalej utrzymywać kontakt wzrokowy zrobi się jej niedobrze. Ciszę przeciął szept Syriusza.

-Ty śmieciu.

Kolejny błysk. Tym razem Lily była gotowa, nie tracąc czasu natychmiast zwróciła się ku Blackowi gotowa pozbawić różdżki i jego. Remus był jednak szybszy, całym sobą naparł na rękę przyjaciela powodując, że zaklęcie trafiło w pobliski kufel rozbijając go na drobne kawałki. Szkło wystrzeliło w powietrze raniąc przy tym nieznacznie skroń Jamesa, który stał najbliżej. Chłopak zdawał się tego nie zauważać, pełne pogardy spojrzenie wlepił w znieruchomiałego Snape'a. Drobne kropelki krwi spłynęły po twarzy chłopaka.

-Cóż Black, to było lekko rozczarowujące. Co za nowość - powiedział zjadliwie Snape. Jego dłonie trzęsły się, tłuste włosy opadały na wykrzywioną twarz. Syriusz zmrużył groźnie oczy nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na Remusa, który nadal kurczowo przytrzymywał rękę przyjaciela by zapobiec kolejnemu atakowi.

-Cóż Snape, ty jesteś jednym wielkim rozczarowaniem, ale do tego chyba już wszyscy przywykliśmy.

Nim ktokolwiek zdołał powiedzieć coś więcej ponownie rozległ się dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. To barman Tom znudzony wyszedł właśnie z zaplecza, omiótł wzrokiem rozgrywającą się scenę i opuścił butelkę ognistej Whisky. Syriusz jęknął cicho.

-Ona nie była niczemu winna- powiedział z bólem patrząc, jak płyn spływa w szczeliny między starymi deskami. Remus niemalże odruchowo przewrócił oczami i już miał wytknąć Syriuszowi, że jego alkoholizm jest w tym momencie bardzo niestosowny, gdy pomieszczenie zadrżało od wrzasku Toma.

-CO TU SIĘ DO JASNEJ CHOLERY WYPRAWIA?!

Lily siedziała na starym łóżku z podkurczonymi nogami. Jej policzki były zaczerwienione, zrównując się barwą z koniuszkiem nosa oraz uszami. Rude włosy zostały niedbale spięte w luźnego koka, a zielone oczy zaszły jakby mgiełką, tracąc stanowczy wyraz. Dziewczyna, dla pewności, jedną ręką podpierała cały swój ciężar ciała, a w drugiej trzymała chybotliwie prawie pustą szklankę z ciemnym napojem. Margot spojrzała na przyjaciółkę lekko nieobecnym wzrokiem.

-Jesteś. Pijana.- stwierdziła wkładając w każde słowo jak największą dozę stanowczości. Efekt popsuła jednak czkawka. Lily zaperzyła się i pokręciła szybko głową po chwili jednak przestając. Nie był to najlepszy pomysł.

-Nie jestem!- krzyknęła oburzona zamaszyście machając ręką. Resztka płynu w szklance wylądowała na ciemnej pościeli.

-Po prostu- kontynuowała twardo starając się skupić na brzmieniu słów. Całkiem logiczne w jej głowie brzmiały jednak obco i niepewnie po wypowiedzeniu na głos-po prostu mam ich wszystkich dość! Widziałaś to?!- dziewczyna znowu podniosła głos tym razem wskazując na drzwi, zapewne mając na myśli zaistniałą kilka godzin temu sytuację. Nim Margot zdążyła wybełkotać, że miała doskonały widok, ruda kontynuowała-No właśnie! To było wysoce nied..niep..nieod...

-Nieodpowiedzialne?- wymamrotała blondynka z wyraźną dumą. Oczy Lily zabłysły.

-Tak! Nieodpowiedzialne! Co ten kretyn sobie wyobrażał, atakując Pottera w cholernym Starym Kotle?!

-Dziurawym Kotle- poprawiła przyjaciółkę Margot zerkając do swojej szklanki. Z kwaśną miną chwyciła butelkę ognistej whisky i szczodrze nalała sobie brązowatego płynu.

-Przecież mówię- powiedziała Lily idąc w ślady Margot. Szybko upiła łyk i z nową werwą kontynuowała- Ten skończony idiota Black też się wykazał, jak można- dziewczyna czknęła- rozgrywać coś takiego w samym centrum Pokątnej?!

-Wiesz-powiedziała bełkotliwie Margot marszcząc oczy i pochylając się lekko- nie chcę nikogo uspr..usprawiedliwiać, ale to ten twój Snape przegiął wspominając o tym, tym..-między brwiami dziewczyny pojawiła się zmarszczka-...ministerstwie!

Lily popatrzyła stanowczo na przyjaciółkę.

-Po pierwsze- to żaden _mój_ Snape, po drugie- tutaj zawahała się, na chwilkę trzeźwiejąc i rozważając, czy zadać dręczące ją pytanie- o co chodzi z tym ministerstwem?

Margot zastanowiła się chwilę.

-Cóż, powstało chyba w 1707 roku, pierwszym premierem był ten grubas z peruką, Ulick Gamp...

-Margot!- jęknęła Lily dramatycznie opadając na poduszki, tym razem nie wylewając przy tym ani kropli. Blondynka zamrugała kilka razy, aż w końcu jej przyćmiony alkoholem mózg podłapał odpowiednie informacje.

-Ach, chodzi ci o...czekaj, czy ty nie prenumerujesz Proroka?

-Tunia była całkiem zaangażowana we wrzucanie każdego numeru do kominka gdy tylko miała okazje- wyjaśniła Lily przymykając rozkosznie oczy. Jej całe ciało wydawało się powoli zatapiać się w łóżko, a pokój delikatnie wirował...

-W ministerstwie był atak przeprowadzony od wewnątrz- Margot nagle spoważniała, a na jej twarz powróciła powaga. Lily natychmiast otworzyła szeroko oczy i zerwała się do pozycji siedzącej. Po chwili jednak tego pożałowała i delikatnie oparła się o wezgłowie łóżka, wlepiając wzrok w przyjaciółkę. Ta pośpieszyła z wyjaśnieniami.

-Miesiąc temu jeden z pracowników departamentu Transportu Magicznego w biały dzień zaatakował jednego z aurorów. Rozpętała się straszna jadka, zaalarmowano całe ministerstwo i zaczęło zbiegać się coraz więcej osób, ale było coraz gorzej. Nietrafione zaklęcia trafiały w te wszystkie rzeźby, wszędzie było pełno odłamków szkła, złota i marmuru. Nikt na szczęście nie zginął, ale do dzisiaj sporo uczestników przebywa w świętym Mungu. Tego, co wszystko zaczął, nie złapali-nikt nie wie jakim cudem się wymknął. Podejrzewali sieć fiuu, ale to niemożliwe bo wszystkie kominki zostały zablokowane. Wszyscy też się zastrzegają, że nie widzieli, by ktokolwiek się deportował-Magot wzruszyła ramionami jakby nie zamierzała zagłębiać się w ta zagadkę. W pokoju zapadła cisza.

Lily nieco bardziej przytomnym wzrokiem zerknęła na okno. Przez pobrudzone szyby niemal nic nie było widać, ale równomierny stukot oznaczał, że wciąż padał deszcz. Niebo było prawie całkiem czarne, wszelkie kontury budynków ginęły w ciemności a jedynym potwierdzeniem, że nadal tam są, były rozświetlone okna. Gdzieś u szczytu starej szafy cichutko zahukała sowa Margot rzucając niepewne spojrzenie dla drzemiącego kota. Brązowe futerko było pokryte delikatnymi cętkami, które lśniły w świetle kominka. Lily zagryzła wargę.

-Margot?

-Tak?

Blondynka zerknęła na przyjaciółkę z niepewną miną jakby wiedziała, co za chwilę usłyszy.

-Kim był zaatakowany czarodziej?- dziewczyna czuła, że zna odpowiedź, lecz musiała się upewnić. Margot spojrzała na Lily i cicho odpowiedziała.

-Fleamont Potter.

Lily przymknęła oczy i westchnęła. Nagle poczuła, że żałuje wyciągnięcia tego tematu, jej żołądek zacisnął się w ciasny supeł. Nie miało to nic wspólnego z alkoholem. Ojciec Jamesa. Ojciec Jamesa był celem ataku. Lily nagle zmarszczyła brwi, jakby coś jej nie pasowało.

-Seve...Snape wcześniej coś takiego powiedział...-powiedziała starając sobie przypomnieć wypowiedź. Nim zdążyła dokończyć, Margot szybko upiła łyk whisky i kontynuowała tłumaczenie.

-Potter i Black byli w tym czasie w ministerstwie, przynajmniej tak słyszałam od wujka. Podobno gdy nastąpiły pierwsze klątwy James rzucił się, żeby zasłonić sobą ojca, ale...nie zdążył. Jeśli wierzyć pogłoskom Fleamont Potter nadal przebywa w świętym Mungu, ale kto to wie, całe skrzydło w którym są poszkodowani z tego zamachu jest odcięte od reszty szpitala i zamknięte.

Nagle przed oczami Lily stanęło wspomnienie spojrzenia Jamesa. Już wiedziała, czego jej brakowało, co jej umykało. Ten nowy spokój, opanowanie, ta doza delikatności i wycofania- wszystko było przykryte warstwą przygnębienia, tak skrzętnie skrywanego . To właśnie zdziwiło Lily, ten brak pychy nie był jedynie przebłyskiem czy iluzją- ona po prostu zniknęła zastąpiona przez niepewność. Mózg Lily bardzo wolno połączył ze sobą te wszystkie fakty, jakby sam wzbraniał się przed odrzuceniem znanego mu obrazu Pottera, narcyza i pyszałka. Jednak serce Lily zbeształo rozsądek niecierpliwie wskazując na nowe fakty. Czyżby James Potter się zmienił?

-Poza tym- wybełkotała marudnie Margot chwytając butelkę. Dziewczyna porzuciła szklankę i postanowiła pić prosto ze źródła- Złamałaś jedyną zasadę obowiązującą na dziewczyńskim wieczorze!- oskarżycielsko wycelowała palec w Lily, która powstrzymała się by nie parsknąć śmiechem. Pokój znowu zaczął się lekko kręcić. Margot jednak wcale nie było do śmiechu, z miną naburmuszonego dziecka chwyciła porzuconą obok fasolkę wszystkich smaków i z zaskakującą celnością rzuciła w sam środek czoła Lily. Rudowłosa udała okrzyk oburzenia i wrzuciła słodycz do ust.

-Ty przebrzydły bąku, za łamanie zasad powinna trafić ci się pieprzowa- wymamrotała Margot. Lily przewróciła oczami i zarzuciła ręce na szyję przyjaciółki uśmiechając się słodko.

-Koniec rozmów o dupkach- obiecała ruda.

-Koniec rozmów u dupkach- powtórzyła Sttubort. Po chwili chwyciła butelkę i wcisnęła w objęcia Lily-a teraz pijemy!

Syriusz wpatrywał się tęsknie w zamkniętą szafę, zabarykadowaną fotelem w którym siedział skulony Remus. Cienie pod oczami chłopaka powiększyły się, a wzrok Lupina był skupiony na trzymanych w dłoniach kartach.

-Nawet na to nie licz, Łapo- powiedział Remus nie podnosząc oczu. Black westchnął ciężko dramatycznie opadając na oparcie fotela.

-Nie rozumiem dlaczego to ja dostaje karę-burknął chłopak zezując dyskretnie w karty Jamesa. Okularnik trzepnął przyjaciela w głowę i zmienił pozycję. Teraz leżał tak, że jego głowa dotykała ziemi, a długie nogi przerzucone był przez oparcie. Peter jęknął cicho tracąc widok na rozdanie Pottera.

Chłopcy siedzieli (lub leżeli) w wysiedzianych, wyszczerbionych fotelach ustawionych wokół chybotliwego stołku. Na nim leżały już wcześniej wystawione karty, dwie różdżki, fasolki wszystkich smaków i filiżanka zawierająca fioletowy płyn.

-To nie kara- sprostował Remus rzucając na stół kolejne karty- to walka z twoim problemem.

Syriusz prychnął i wsadził sobie do ust kawałek czekolady podkradzionej od Remusa.

-To nie problem, to po prostu bardzo silna i głęboka relacja.

James parsknął śmiechem i jednym, zwinnym ruchem wyjął spod dywanu wcześniej ukrytą kartę. Lupin rzucił przyjacielowi miażdżące spojrzenie, a Potter z miną niewiniątka nagle uznał pobliską czerwoną fasolkę za niezwykle interesującą.

-W porządku, w takim razie to walka z twoją bardzo silną i głęboką relacją- przystał Lupin nadal wściekle patrząc na Jamesa- i widziałem to Rogaczu.

James porzucił fasolkę i oskarżycielsko wycelował palcem w Petera.

-Glizdek schował dwie karty w opakowaniu po miętowych ropuchach.

Glizdogon z wyrzutem spojrzał na Jamesa.

-Możemy się z powrotem skupić na relacji Łapy z ognistą whisky?- powiedział chłopak i pod wpływem spojrzenia Remusa wyrzucił wcześniej ukryte karty.

-Nie, nie możemy, chyba że rezultatem tej rozmowy będzie oddanie mi butelki- warknął Black i z zadowoloną miną wyłożył na stół dwa identyczne arkusiki, z których podejrzanie łypała stara czarownica. Lupin westchnął ciężko i wskazał na filiżankę pozostawioną na stole.

-Wypij to, pomoże ci.

Black zerknął podejrzanie na fioletowy płyn i zmarszczył nos.

-Czy to mi pomoże zapomnieć o tym, że Smark wyszedł z tej całej sytuacji bez zadrapania?

-Nie.

-No to nie chce.

Remus wywrócił oczami.

-Zachowujesz się jak dziecko.

-Lubię zachowywać się jak dziecko.

Na twarzy Remusa nareszcie pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Chłopak powrócił do swoich kart i wygodniej rozsiadł się w fotelu.

Tego wieczoru w wynajętym pokoju chłopców w Dziurawym kotle obowiązywał zakaz wspominania o zaistniałej sytuacji. Wprowadził go Lupin zaraz po tym, jak James opowiedział całe zajście dla Petera i z wściekłości uderzył w ścianę tworząc dziurę.

Nie było to jednak łatwe. Syriusz natychmiast wyciągnął butelkę Ognistej whisky, którą Remus sprawnie przechwycił, schował w szafie, zagrodził fotelem i oznajmił, że grają w Eksplodującego Durnia. Wieczór nareszcie zaczął przyjmować pozytywny obrót, gdy talia kart wybuchła w dłoniach Petera i osmaliła mu nos.

Syriusz z miną męczennika upił łyk naparu Remusa.

-Przysięgam Luniaczku, te twoje eksperymenty mnie kiedyś zabiją- jęknął chłopak ale nie odstawił kubka i po chwili siorbnął kolejny łyk. Remus, schowany za książką, uśmiechnął się do siebie i przewrócił stronę.

Reszta wieczoru upłynęła w dziwnej atmosferze. Skrzętnie skrywane emocje były wręcz namacalne, lecz każdy dokładał wszelkich starań, by Snape nie rujnował im ostatniego dnia wakacji. Butelka whisky w końcu wylądowała w rękach Syriusza, który wyglądał, jakby w tym roku gwiazdka była wcześniej. Zrezygnowany Remus oznajmił, że walka z uczuciem Blacka do alkoholu jest ponad jego siły.

-Jeśli chodzi o mnie-powiedział Remus przez zaciśnięte zęby- to możesz wypić wszystko z baru na dole i zrzygać się pod siebie mając przed oczami każdą złą decyzję jaką podjąłeś podczas ostatnich dwóch tygodni.

James, podkradając butelkę od Blacka, nieco bełkotliwie zapytał:

-Czemu akurat dwóch tygodni?

-Ponieważ nie jestem aż tak okrutny żeby podawać wyższy przedział-wyjaśnił Remus zakopując się pod kołdrą.

-To najpiękniejsze słowa jakie usłyszałem, wyjmując Rogacza który 14 stycznia powiedział, że mam lepszy tyłek od Ambry'ego Tonetta- wyznał Syriusz niemal ze łzami w oczach. James padł na poduszkę i zniekształconym głosem odpowiedział:

-Powiedziałem to tylko dlatego, że od trzech dni mnie o to prosiłeś.

-Jamie, nikt cię za to nie ocenia, poza tym- to było po prostu stwierdzenie faktu, więc nie masz się czego wstydzić.

-Sam fakt, że powiedziałem cokolwiek o twoim tyłku będzie mnie dręczył do końca moich dni.

-Mój tyłek zasługuje, żeby o nim mówiono. Nie każdy rodzi się z takim tyłkiem, to pewnego rodzaju dar.

Remus jęknął głośno zasłaniając głowę poduszką.

-Błagam, czy możemy przestać o tym rozmawiać?

Syriusz nieporadnie wślizgnął się na swoje łóżko.

-O tej pijawce Ambrym Tonettcie czy moim tyłku?

Spod kołdry Lupina wydobył się jęk rozpaczy.

Ogień w kominku powoli dogasał, gdy James Potter najciszej jak potrafił wstał z łóżka i mimo zamroczenia alkoholem sprawnie ominął skrzypiące deski. Jego przyjaciele spali w najlepsze, czego najlepszym potwierdzeniem było chrapanie Syriusza. Chłopak w przypływie miażdżącej czułości i ku trwodze Remusa przysunął swoje łóżko do łóżka Lunatyka. Teraz jego ręka bezwładnie spoczywała na samym środku twarzy Remusa, który najwyraźniej zbyt zmęczony na kolejne dyskusje zasnął.

James chwiejnie wsadził odliczone pieniądze do kieszeni i ruszył na dół, by zapłacić za podwiniętą wcześniej butelkę.

Główne pomieszczenie Dziurawego Kotła było prawie opustoszałe. Krzesła zostały zastawione na stoliki, na barze leżała porzucona, brudna ścierka a na parapecie leżała czyjaś porzucona książka. Bar był prawie pusty, ponieważ ku zdziwieniu Jamesa, na jednym ze stolików przysiadła Lily Evans.

Chłopak zatrzymał się na szczycie schodów, oparł się lekko o balustradę i korzystając z chwili przyjrzał się bliżej dziewczynie. Wyglądała na wyjątkowo bezbronną: mimo, że obok niej leżała różdżka, Lily podciągnęła kolana pod brodę i skuliła się. Jej zmęczone oczy były wyraźnie zamroczone alkoholem, a rude włosy kaskadą opadały na plecy. James, z lekkim rumieńcem na twarzy, przyjrzał się ubraniu Lily i natychmiast odwrócił wzrok: była ubrana w mugolską, wyciągniętą bluzkę wyraźnie robiącą za koszulę nocną. Lily w zamyśleniu podrapała się po lekko zaczerwienionym nosie a między jej brwiami pojawiła się mała zmarszczka, jakby intensywnie się nad czymś zastanawiała. James miał wrażenie, że jego serce na chwilę zamarło.

-Potter?- ocucił go cichy, niepewny głos. Brązowe oczy spotkały zielone a na twarzy Jamesa pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

-Cześć Evans.

-Co ty tu...-zaczęła dziewczyna, ale w połowie przerwała i machnęła ręką. James dopiero zauważył, że obok niej leżała porzucona pusta butelka. Nie mógł się powstrzymać.

-Wiesz, Syriusz może ci pewnie polecić całkiem niezłą grupę AAA- powiedział wskazując brodą na butelkę. Lily zmrużyła groźnie oczy.

-I kto to mówi Potter, mam pokój dwa piętra nad wami a i tak słyszałam całkiem niepokojące odgłosy.

James parsknął śmiechem i ruszył chybotliwie na dół, nadal dla pewności przytrzymując się poręczy.

-To pewnie Remus i Syriusz. Graliśmy w prawdę czy wyzwanie, a Łapa bierze takie rzeczy całkiem na poważnie. Zjadł cały słoik czegoś, co nazywało się Nutellą a Lunatyk obserwował z horrorem w oczach.

Lily powstrzymała cisnący się na jej twarz uśmiech. To była właśnie ta rzecz związana z Potterem: mimo jego uwag, ciągłych zaproszeń, cynizmu i irytujących żartów był niepoważny. Nie w negatywnym aspekcie: była to rozczulająca niepoważność dziecka, które po prostu nie bierze życia na poważnie. Severus zawsze nazywał to żałosną infantylnością a Lily, mimo że prędzej pocałowałaby ośmiornicę, lubiła tą cechę. To śmiech Pottera i Blacka zazwyczaj wypełniał cały pokój wspólny, w jakiś niezrozumiany sposób doskonale komponując się z wesołym trzaskiem kominka. Dziewczyna spojrzała na Jamesa, który nonszalancko oparł się o przeciwny stolik i w końcu odpowiedziała.

-Prawda czy wyzwanie Potter? Nie wiedziałam, że interesują was takie przyziemne zabawy.

James parsknął i oburzony złapał się za serce.

-Żartujesz? Przecież to podstawowa zasada pidżama party! Syriusz nigdy by nam nie wybaczył, gdybyśmy odpuścili.

Lily w końcu pozwoliła sobie na lekki uśmiech, który po chwili jednak zniknął z jej twarzy.

-Co do tego wcześniejszego zajścia...

Po twarzy Jamesa przemknął ledwo zauważalny cień. Lily mrugnęła, a chłopak ponownie uśmiechał się pod nosem. Jego czarne włosy sterczały w jeszcze większym nieładzie niż zazwyczaj, a koszulka podwinęła się lekko ukazując kawałek brzucha. Dziewczyna natychmiast odwróciła wzrok i skarciła się za wypitą ilość alkoholu. Nie dość, że prowadziła całkiem cywilizowaną rozmowę z Potterem, to jeszcze bezwstydnie wyłapywała takie detale jakby była rozchichotanym pierwszoroczniakiem!

-Było, minęło.

Lily wyprostowała się nie wierząc, że te słowa właśnie wydobył się z ust Pottera.

-Było, minęło?- powtórzyła głucho dopatrując się w jego twarzy chociażby cienia sarkazmu. Jedyne, co znalazła, to lekkie rozbawienie i całkowite odprężenie.

-Dokładnie Evans. Było, minęło- potwierdził, po chwili dodając- wiesz, nie jestem takim potworem, za jakiego mnie masz.

Lily, nadal omamiona alkoholem, nie zastanawiając się odpowiedziała.

-Nie mam cię za potwora.

Tym razem to James był zdezorientowany, a Lily nagle uderzyła komiczność tej całej sytuacji. Na Merlina, był środek nocy, a ona spokojnie siedziała omawiając takie kwestie z Jamesem Potterem, który podczas tej krótkiej wymiany zdań nawet nie wspomniał o randce! Na domiar wszystkiego, Lily odkryła, że czuje się...komfortowo.

Dziewczyna nagle parsknęła śmiechem. Zdziwiona, zakryła usta dłonią ale nie mogła się powstrzymać. Jej ciałem wstrząsnął niekontrolowany chichot, a wyraz twarzy Jamesa wcale nie pomagał. Chłopak, całkowicie zdezorientowany, wpatrywał się w Lily a na jego ustach nadal błądził uśmiech. Powoli pokręcił głową i zrobił dwa kroki, by znaleźć się bliżej dziewczyny, gdyby ta stoczyła się ze stolika.

-Wiesz Evans, kiedy mówisz coś takiego a potem zaczynasz się opętanie śmiać, to całość jest całkiem krzywdząca- rzucił lekko, ale na jego twarzy nie można było dopatrzeć się urazy. Był rozbawiony. Lily, uspokajając się lekko, również pokręciła głową nie mogąc uwierzyć, co odpowiednia ilość Ognistej Whisky robi z człowiekiem. Wstała chwiejnie próbując utrzymać równowagę. James, niemalże odruchowo, wyciągnął rękę jakby chciał ją przytrzymać, ale równie szybko ją opuścił. Lily stanęła pewnie i pociągnęła nosem.

-To chyba znak, że muszę iść- powiedziała nadal rozbawiona. James przechylił głowę, jakby głowił się nad niesamowicie skomplikowaną zagadką matematyczną.

-Tak szybko mnie opuszczasz?- Spytał miękko. Jego głos przypominał niemal mruczenie kota, delikatne i zmysłowe, zabarwione chrypką. Lily natychmiast doznała przebłysku trzeźwości.

-Chyba sobie poradzisz Potter, jesteś już dużym chłopcem- rzuciła tylko pewnym krokiem ruszając ku schodom. Odpowiedziała jej cisza. Dziewczyna, docierając na szczyt schodów, pokręciła głową i w przypływie impulsu odwróciła się. James nadal stał w tym samym miejscu odprowadzając rudą wzrokiem.

-Nie wierzę, że chowasz różdżkę przed Snape'em, Potter. To szczególny dzień.

James nagle uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Nie mam w zwyczaju chować różdżki, Evans, tylko urazę.

Ostatnie, co zobaczyła Lily, to było mrugnięcie chłopaka. Dziewczyna szybko ruszyła ku swojemu pokojowi z mętlikiem w głowie, który jednak tym razem nie miał nic wspólnego z alkoholem.

* * *

Koniec psot!

Ten rozdział wymagał nieco więcej pracy, ale mam nadzieję, że było warty- nie mogę się doczekać waszych opinii, każde wasze słowo to poklepanie mnie po głowie i ciepła herbata!

Już niedługo widzimy się znowu wraz ze świeżutkim, nowym rozdziałem i nareszcie tym, co najlepsze-Hogwartem!


	4. xxxx

UWAGA

Opowiadanie nie zostało porzucone, lecz przeniesione na inny serwis- ao3. Funkcjonuje tam pod tą samą nazwą użytkownika, a ff pod tym samym tytułem. Znajdują się tam już kolejne rozdziały, więc zapraszam i okropnie przepraszam za ten długi okres milczenia! 


End file.
